Siblings
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Un "te encontré" nunca cambio tanto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Nueva historia, alguien por favor detengame, necesito dejar de escribir tanto xnx

 **Advertencias:** contiene WI? [Qué pasaría si?] yaoi en el futuro y muchas cosas raras de mi mente ^^U

 **Aclaraciones:** aquí las chicamatsu no son hermanas, aprovechare su poco parecido físico uwu

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

Disfruten~

* * *

El nuevo año escolar empezaría dentro de poco y Karamatsu sentía con mayor fuerza los cambios que estaban azotándole tanto a él como a sus hermanos, ya no eran lo mismo de cuando eran niños. Una brecha algo extraña estaba creciendo entre cada uno aunque eso se lo atribuía al período de adolescencia en el que se encontraban, cada uno buscando su propia identidad como individuo. Él mismo había cambiado demasiado de cuando era niño, incluso empezaba a sentir que físicamente era algo diferente de sus hermanos, era algo triste.

Dentro de unas semanas iniciaría su último año de secundaria y no tenía algún plan para su futuro, era incierto, pero no era el único que se sentía así, sus hermanos estaban igual que él. Se detuvo en el puente que últimamente visitaba bastante cuando quería un momento de soledad, la sensación angustiante de que algo le faltaba que siempre había tenido desde niño estaba creciendo con fuerza. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y sintió el dolor familiar. Suspiró abatido, tal vez era porque sus hermanos habían empezado a ignorarlo alegando que era demasiado doloroso estar cerca de él, debía ser eso.

Meneó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se obligó a poner la misma sonrisa que siempre portaba, metió las manos dentro de su sudadera de tonalidad azul y empezó a caminar algo distraído por lo que no pudo poner resistencia cuando alguien choco contra él. Tanto la otra persona como él cayeron sentados al piso.

―¡Ay! Duele…―la voz femenina llegó a los oídos del segundo hijo de los Matsuno.

―¡Disculpa, _my lady_!―la personalidad algo extraña que tenía salió a flote mientras extendía la mano hacia el frente para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie.

La chica soltó una risa fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza y aceptaba su mano―. No se preocupe, la culpa fue mía, ando algo ansiosa buscando a… alguien así que no estoy prestando mucha atención a los demás―cuando los dos estuvieron de pie Karamatsu se dio cuenta que la muchacha era más bajita que él, todavía no le había visto el rostro, pero tenía el cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta, además de llevar una unos pantalones, zapatos deportivos y una camiseta sencilla.

―Debería tener más cuidado, _lady_ ―soltó con suavidad la mano al sentir una sensación algo extraña.

―Sí, lo tendré en…―la oración quedo inconclusa cuando ella alzo el rostro, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron bastante en una mueca sorprendida. Karamatsu tragó grueso al ver como la mirada de ella expresaba tantas emociones; además que él también se sentía algo ansioso como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un puñetazo―¡Te encontré!―gritó emocionada mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Karamatsu no entendía absolutamente nada, realmente no entendía por qué la chica estaba llorando sobre su hombro y por qué él también había empezado a hacerlo.

Los dos estuvieron así por un rato hasta que la muchacha se separó de él, tenía los ojos rojos, pero una sonrisa bonita en el rostro aunque estuviera temblando justo en ese momento―. Bueno, seguro estarás preguntándote quién soy, ¿no?―Karamatsu asintió vagamente limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas―. Me llamo Karako, Minami Karako y bueno…―ella titubeó por un momento, pero pareció darse ánimos de nuevo―. Soy tu hermana… melliza―añadió al final.

Matsuno se sintió algo mareado en esos momentos como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas, ella pareció notar su shock y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo hasta un banco situado debajo de unos árboles. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno intentando calmarse, Karako había viajado mucho para encontrarlo así que no se daría por vencida y por su parte Karamatsu sentía algo de miedo por lo que se venía.

―¿A qué te refieres?―se atrevió a preguntar el de cabello negro.

Ella soltó un suspiro―. Es una historia complicada, así que podrías no interrumpirme, ¿por favor?―pudo ver la súplica en esos ojos que le resultaban abrumadoramente familiares por lo que el chico solo pudo asentir.

Y así la larga historia comenzó.

* * *

Karamatsu apenas pudo contener el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo cuando una corriente fría de viento le dio de lleno, la noche estaba helada por lo que le había dado su sudadera a Karako. Ella parecía tener miedo de dejarlo y perderlo de vista de nuevo así que la chica le había dado su celular alegando que ella tenía otro; además que era lo menos que podía darle por la sudadera lo cual era casi una excusa absurda. El precio de su sudadera no llegaba ni a la décima parte del bonito celular de color celeste.

Sacó el aparato y observó lo tarde que era seguro su… _mamá_ estaría preocupada, sus _hermanos_ por otra parte probablemente no habían notado su ausencia… como siempre.

Abrió la puerta de… ¿su hogar? Y entró anunciando su llegada con voz baja, su mente estaba algo confusa, pero por otra parte sentía que lo que tanto le había hecho falta, la pieza que faltaba por fin la había encontrado. Ya no se sentía incompleto.

―¡Karamatsu!―el gritó de su mamá venía de la sala de estar donde se encontraba la mujer con el ceño fruncido junto a su marido.

Sus hermanos también estaban ahí, cada uno con una mueca diferente en el rostro, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu parecían algo preocupados por la reprimenda que le iban a dar, Ichimatsu tenía una sonrisa demostrando que disfrutaba de la situación, por su parte Osomatsu y Todomatsu parecían más bien resignados con lo que se venía.

―¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegada?!―gritó su madre con el ceño fruncido y también con un tono de voz algo preocupado.

Karamatsu quien había tenido la cabeza abajo, alzó la vista todavía de pie cuando estuvo enfrente de sus padres. La cabeza le dolía de los mil demonios, pero aun así…― Quiero conocer a mi madre―todos sus hermanos le dieron miradas de confusión, incluyendo sus padres parecían algo confundidos por lo que decidió reformular la oración―. Quiero conocer a mi madre _verdadera_ ―la voz le había salido algo ahogada y tuvo un sabor extraño en su paladar. Matsuyo y Matsuzo palidecieron ante sus palabras, pero no se detuvo―. Me gustaría vivir con mi _hermana_ y mi _mamá_ durante este año por lo menos… Si ustedes me lo permiten―pidió con suavidad observando como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de esa mujer que lo había criado con cariño.

Karamatsu la amaba con fuerza, al igual que a su padre, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo traicionado y dolido, no porque no le dijeran la verdad sino porque ellos habían hecho que tomara el lugar del bebé que había muerto durante el parto…

 _Karako se había quedado callada durante unos segundos acomodando sus ideas―¿Sabes? Siempre sentí que me faltaba algo. Me sentía incompleta y a veces me ponía a llorar sin razón, como antes pensaba que no tenía hermanos y que era hija única no tenía con quien compartir mis problemas―ella guardo silencio por unos segundos―. Mamá es buena, pero casi siempre está trabajando, es una mujer exitosa, ¿sabes?―añadió con orgullo―. Tengo amigas… pero no puedo contarles mis problemas, tal vez la única a la que le puedo contar algo es Osoko, pero a veces ella también luce estresada porque a nosotras dos nos toca cuidar de las otras._

 _Karamatsu sonrió levemente al ver como la muchacha negaba con fuerza―¡Lo siento! Estoy divagando―se disculpó Karako―. La cosa es que hace poco, limpiando el ático de la casa me encontré unas cartas viejas en un cofre…Soy bastante curiosa así que empecé a leerlas―sacó de un pequeño bolso que llevaba unos sobres y se los tendió al otro―. Básicamente eran entre la señora Matsuyo y mamá―ella suspiró levemente―. Cuando mamá nos tuvo era bastante joven y estaba estudiando así que mis abuelos le aconsejaron que nos diera en adopción, pero mamá se negó a darnos a desconocidos así que mis abuelos se pusieron en contacto con la señora Matsuyo que es prima de mamá. Ellos habían oído que ella había perdido a un bebé durante el parto tan complicado de sextillizos, fue el segundo al nacer._

 _En ese punto Karamatsu ya no lo puedo aguantar más―¿Qué?...―su pregunta salió casi agónica._

 _Karako tomó con fuerza las manos temblorosas del otro, en los ojos de ella también se podía notar dolor―. Mamá te entregó a la señora Matsuno y yo me quede con ella, mamá se arrepiente tanto de eso. Ella cree que no lo sé, pero siempre en mi cumpleaños se pone a llorar en su habitación, no sabía la razón hasta hace poco._

― _¿C-cómo me encontraste?―preguntó con voz temblorosa dejando que la chica lo abrazara._

― _En las últimas cartas venía la dirección de tu casa, además busque en redes sociales y di con la de Todomatsu Matsuno, en algunas fotos aparecías tú, así que decidí viajar desde Tokio para poder encontrarte―mencionó con suavidad acariciando los cabellos del otro._

― _¿Cómo sabías quien era yo?_

― _No lo sé, solo lo supe; además puede que tengan el mismo corte de cabello y se vistan iguales, pero eres diferente a ellos y bueno―ella suspiró―, lo difícil fue hablar con mamá, al final me dejo venir, pero me dijo que no guardara muchas esperanzas de encontrarte aunque creo que me lo dijo más por ella…_

― _¿Dónde te estas quedando?―cuestionó después de unos minutos en silencio._

 _Karako sonrió con suavidad―.En un hotel de un amigo de mamá, no te preocupes._

 _Karamatsu asintió débilmente mientras se ponía de pie―. Te acompaño, pero primero, toma―se quitó la sudadera y se la paso a la chica―. Está haciendo frío―dijo intentando poner una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _La chica la tomo con una sonrisa en el rostro y empezó a caminar al lado del otro, los dos se sentían bien juntos, era como si de pronto encontraran lo que les hacía falta, el dolor había desaparecido y un sentimiento cálido se alojaba en ellos. El resto de la noche se la pasaron comiendo en el restaurante del hotel que casi hace que Karamatsu se desmayara, era un hotel enorme y la comida estaba buenísima. Las horas se fueron entre charlas de ellos contándose su vida._

 _Karako no parecían molesta cuando hablaba en inglés o se quejaba de su aura dolorosa, de hecho solo se reía, pero era una risa fuerte y sincera, no una de burla a las que estaba acostumbrado. Por su parte Karamatsu no se avergonzaba cuando ella reía con fuerza o decía algo que podía ser catalogado de un comentario de mal gusto e impronunciable para una mujer. Era… era como estar completos._

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! Dios, tengo que dejar de escribir tanto x-x no sé ni de dónde me salió esto (?) xDDD Lo mío no es el angst, de hecho lo mío tiene que tener comedia así que no todo va a tener este tono algo depresivo (?) aunque si habrá un poquito de drama (?) LoL la pareja, pues... -sigue pensando en ella- Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Por cierto muchas gracias por su apoyo en los otros fics~ Se me olvido decirles que hice el dibujo de Karamatsu Girl xDDD esta en mi tumblr que esta en mi profile ~ Dibujo a puro touchpad, porque no tengo ni tableta, ni mouse, ni nada (?) Soy pobre :'v

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia~

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** aquí las chicamatsu no son hermanas.

Disfruten~

* * *

Todos los hermanos estaban en su habitación con expresión confusa, la situación se había vuelto tensa en la sala. Su padre les había dicho, con una seriedad pocas vistas en él, que regresaran a su habitación y que no salieran de ahí sin su permiso. Su madre por otra parte todavía seguía llorando en una especie de estado de shock mientras que Karamatsu tenía ese rostro de angustia.

―¿Qué le pasa a ese mierdamatsu?―masculló Ichimatsu con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Él dijo madre verdadera? ¿Somos adoptados?―cuestionó preocupado Todomatsu.

Osomatsu frunció el ceño al ver a sus hermanos inquietos y preocupados―. No se preocupen, ya conocen a Karamatsu, dice cosas sin sentido―el mayor sonrió para darles algo de confianza. Tomó asiento de manera despreocupada, era lo único que podía hacer para calmarlos, aunque el mismo sabía que eso no era broma… Demasiados años siendo el hermano mayor de esos cinco para saber que había algo raro en todo eso, pero no podía dejar que lo vieran preocupado.

―Sí, Osomatsu-niisan tiene razón, seguro Karamatsu-niisan se emborrachó y ahora está diciendo cosas tontas igual que siempre―Todomatsu parecía más relajado.

Jyushimatsu también había quitado esa expresión preocupada que había surcado por su usualmente alegre rostro. Choromatsu también prefirió hacerle caso al mayor como el resto, lo mejor era no preocuparse por nada de eso.

Aunque los rostros de los tres que quedaron en la sala eran preocupantes…

* * *

Karamatsu tenía una mueca en la cara, él no quería que su madre llorara de esa manera. Por fin la mujer se había calmado hace un rato, su padre lo estaba observando con un rostro serio, pero tenía cierto brillo preocupado en la mirada.

―¿Cómo te diste cuenta de la verdad?―cuestionó su padre con un tono algo helado de voz, al parecer no quería darle tantos rodeos al asunto.

El de la sudadera azul tragó con algo de dificultad, las manos le temblaban levemente. No creía que fuera buena idea mencionar que fue Karako la que le contó la verdad, seguro no lo dejarían ir y no quería que hubieran problemas entre las dos familias, tendría que mentir un poco…

―Siempre he sentido que me hacía falta algo, desde niño…―eso no era mentira, alzó la mirada decidido―. Hoy me encontré con una chica, en realidad choque con ella―sonrió con cariño al recordar a Karako―. Me cayó bien al instante, estuvimos hablando y me dijo que su nombre era Karako Minami, al tiempo me contó que estaba buscando a su hermano mellizo, pero no sabía cómo era, solo sabía el apellido de la familia que lo acogió y que debía tener unos cinco hermanos. Después solo saque conclusiones.

―¿Cómo supiste que eras tú?―la voz de Matsuyo tembló un poco.

―Me parezco bastante a ella, además soy el que menos se parece a los otros y bueno… ustedes me lo acaban de confirmar―murmuró con suavidad. La cabeza le seguía doliendo.

―¿Le dijiste a esa chica que eras tú?―cuestionó Matsuzo con voz pesada.

Karamatsu analizó con rapidez los pros y contras dependiendo de la respuesta que fuera a dar―. Sí, le dije que pensaba que podría ser yo―si decía que no lo más seguro es que ellos le dijeran que se olvidara del asunto, pero mencionando a Karako se infundía cierta presión. El silencio reino en la instancia por algunos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

El padre se puso de pie―¡Y aun así después de todo este tiempo criándote! ¡¿Te quieres ir?! … ¿Así nos agradeces?

Karamatsu también se puso de pie―¡Estoy agradecido! Solo quiero… conocerlas―terminó en un murmullo.

―¡¿Aún a costa del sufrimiento que le estas causando a tu madre?!―Matsuyo había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, el de cabello negro nunca la había visto tan desecha.

―¡Esa no es mi intención!―apretó los puños, nunca le había alzado la voz a sus padres, ni siquiera a sus hermanos… Es cierto no debía alterarse, ellos podrían escuchar todo eso.

―Pues es lo que estas logrando con tu comportamiento―el hombre también lucía algo alterado, la situación los estaba sobrepasando a todos.

―Lo siento… Pero en verdad quiero…

Matsuzo parecía querer volver a decir algo, pero Matsuyo se le adelantó―. Tu nombre siempre ha sido Karamatsu, tu hermana y tú nacieron antes que los otros… Unas dos semanas si no me equivoco… De hecho recuerdo que dije que tu nombre era bonito, tanto que me gustaría que mis bebés tuvieran un nombre parecido. Tu padre y yo no nos queríamos quebrar la cabeza antes de tiempo, así que decidiríamos los nombres cuando nacieran… El parto se complicó más de lo esperado.

La mujer se miraba algo rota contando la historia, tanto Matsuzo como Karamatsu habían vuelto a tomar asiento. El más joven poniendo atención con el corazón latiéndole a mil, eso era algo que Karako nunca le podría contar, era lo que habían vivido sus padres, la verdad.

Matsuyo volvió a tomar la palabra―. El segundo bebé al nacer murió durante el parto, no pude preguntar si respiro aunque fueran unos minutos o fue antes… solo me dijeron eso y con eso me quede. Estaba destrozada, antes me preocupaba porque fueran seis a los cuales mantener, pero después solo veía a los otros cinco y pensaba en mi pequeño bebé. No me importaba que fueran seis, quería que fueran seis―la vista de ella estaba algo nublada por las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir otra vez, el pasado era doloroso―. Una semana después de cuando regresamos a casa, mi tío se puso en contacto conmigo y me dijo que Haruka no podría cuidar de los bebés y que tendría que dar aunque fuera uno… Al final terminamos acogiéndote, Karamatsu. Eso fue lo que paso.

En ese punto Karamatsu ya no pudo contener las ganas de llorar que tenía desde hace un rato, se acercó gateando hacia su mamá y dejo que su cabeza cayera sobre el regazo de la mujer―¿Mamá? Gracias…

Matsuyo había empezado a acariciar con suavidad los cabellos negros del muchacho―. Nunca has sido un reemplazo, Karamatsu. Siempre te hemos amado y eso es lo que importa…―la mujer parecía algo intranquila con lo que iba a decir―. Pero tienes derecho de conocer a Haruka… Es una buena mujer, ella nos ha ayudado bastante con los gastos, cuidar de seis hijos es algo cansado―dijo con suavidad todavía acariciando la cabeza del otro―. Sé que ella se arrepiente, pero puede sonar egoísta y algo cruel, pero no me imagino la vida sin ti y estoy seguro que tus hermanos también piensan de esa manera. Ponte en contacto con Karako para que coordinen las cosas―Karamatsu asintió con suavidad incorporándose, se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó para darle un abrazo a su madre―. Espero que no nos olvides en este tiempo.

―Nunca lo haría, eres mi _mommy_ ―el de ojos negros medio sonrió separándose de la mujer, se puso de pie para ir a su habitación―.Buenas noches y gracias…

―¿En verdad crees que sea lo correcto?―cuestionó Matsuzo poniéndose a un lado de su mujer.

―Es lo único que podemos hacer…

* * *

Karamatsu abrió con suavidad la puerta de su habitación, de inmediato se topó con los ojos de todos sus hermanos―. Lo saben―fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo comportarse en esa situación.

―Gritaron bastante―mencionó Choromatsu bajando la mirada.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso porque ninguno sabía muy bien cómo comportarse entre ellos. No todos los días te das cuenta que tu hermano, no es tu hermano. A nadie nunca le paso la idea por la cabeza.

―Bastardo…―Osomatsu tenía la mirada baja, Karamatsu se tensó y contuvo la respiración―¡Eres mayor que yo! Ni creas que te voy a tratar como el mayor, sigo teniendo la autoridad del mayor, no lo olvides―el de rojo paso un brazo sobre los hombros del de cabello negro, Osomatsu tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Karamatsu soltó un suspiro relajado, su madre tenía razón, aun a pesar de todo seguían siendo sus hermanos.

―No lo voy a olvidar, _brother_ ―el de ojos negros sonrió pasando también un brazo alrededor de Osomatsu.

―¡Deja de actuar así, Karamatsu-niisan! Es doloroso―se quejó el menor de todos poniendo una mueca de asco.

Ichimatsu frunció el ceño viendo como todos empezaban a reír, era estúpido, no entendía, ¿cómo podían seguir tratándolo igual que siempre? No eran hermanos, no eran hermanos…―. No pienses que te seguiré tratando igual, Mierdamatsu, no somos hermanos―anunció con voz áspera abandonando la habitación ante la mirada preocupada de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu no entendía, realmente no entendía por qué mierda se sentía feliz sabiendo que Karamatsu no era su hermano, ¿tanto lo odiaba?

―No le hagas caso, Karamatsu, ya sabes que Ichimatsu siempre es así, mejor vamos a dormir todos. Se supone que mañana íbamos a ir a pescar, ¿no?―cuestionó con una sonrisa el de la sudadera rojos. Los ojos café de Osomatsu lo veían igual que siempre, como si no hubiera una verdad pesada que los distanciaba, como si no existiera.

―Tienes razón, Osomatsu-niisan―Karamatsu le sonrió, intentando quitarse el dolor en el pecho por las palabras de Ichimatsu. Nadie dijo nada acerca de lo extraño que era que Karamatsu llamara por el nii-san a Osomatsu.

Karamatsu intentó dormir ignorando el hecho de que el lado de Ichimatsu seguía vacío. Sacó con cuidado de no hacer ruido el celular que tenía escondido entre su ropa, alzó una ceja al ver una cosita rectangular que no estaba antes en la parte superior de la pantalla. Se metió al menú y descubrió que tenía un mensaje.

 _¡Descansa, Karamatsu! Espero que nos podamos ver mañana._

 _Atentamente: Karako._

El de cabello negro cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, después vería a Karako y podría conocer a su madre.

* * *

Karamatsu iba junto a Osomatsu, los dos iban con sus cosas para pescar. A decir verdad el mayor de todos era el que parecía llevar mejor la situación, por lo que Karamatsu prefería darles un espacio a sus hermanos para que procesaran la información. Choromatsu y Todomatsu seguían algo tensos, conocía demasiado bien a sus hermanos menores. Jyushi lo seguía tratando igual que siempre aunque podía ver cierto miedo en su mirada por lo de que se iría e Ichimatsu… Él lo había estado evitando.

―Espera, Osomatsu, vamos a esperar a alguien―los hermanos se encontraban en el mismo puente en el que se había encontrado Karamatsu con Karako el día anterior.

―¿Todomatsu va a venir?―preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Matsuno girando para poder ver al otro.

―No, pero es alguien me gustaría que conocieras―Osomatsu tenía un rostro desconcertado.

Antes de que el castaño preguntará algo, alguien se acercó corriendo―¡Karamatsu!

Matsuno observó a la chica que había llegado corriendo, tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta algo despeinada, ojos negros y una sudadera azul que identificó como propiedad de Karamatsu por lo que le quedaba bastante grande.

―Ella es mi hermana Karako―Karamatsu se puso a un lado de la chica que parecía un poco nerviosa apretando la canasta algo pesada que traía en sus manos donde llevaba las cosas para pescar y algo de comida.

―¡Mucho gusto, Minami Karako!―la pelinegra hizo una reverencia ante la atenta mirada del de ojos café.

―Mierda―dijo Osomatsu acercándose un poco a la chica después de que hiciera la referencia―. En verdad te pareces a Karamatsu y eso es raro porque eres bonita―murmuró con una mano en la barbilla.

Karako por su parte se quedó en blanco, nunca nadie le había dicho que era bonita. Normalmente le decían que debía arreglarse más, que era poco femenina y que por lo menos era agradable, eso si se lo habían dicho antes, pero nunca bonita. Sin entender muy bien la razón su rostro empezó a calentarse, ¡ella no era tímida!

―¡Eres adorable!―dijo con una sonrisa el de la sudadera roja poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica para despeinarla un poco―. Soy Osomatsu, el mayor, que Karamatsu no diga lo contrario―mencionó alejándose con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu por alguna extraña razón había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartar a Osomatsu de su _little_ Karako.

―Bueno, íbamos a pescar, ¿no? _We need to be faster_ ―dijo apurando a los otros.

Karako asintió todavía algo roja, no entendía por qué su corazón seguía latiendo algo agitado como cuando haces mucho ejercicio.

―¡Ah! Siempre quise tener una hermana―dijo alegremente el de rojo.

Karamatsu solo sonrió por las palabras de su hermano mayor, había tenido razón y Osomatsu se lo había tomado bastante bien, por su parte a Minami no se sintió muy feliz por las palabras del de rojo.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído! Las parejas ya estan establecidas y pues son bastante insinuadas en este cap. [KaraIchi] y [OsoKarako] la segunda creo que no es muy común (?) Pero me pareció bonita uwu ustedes que creen que va a pasar? .3. Gracias por haber leído! Ohhh por cierto, tengo pensado subir otro fic -detengala- pero van a ser historias independientes sin conexión xDDD para no estar subiendo puro one-shot (?) Va a ser multishipping, pero adivinen... Puro Karamatsu xDDD -tiene un problema con Kara- De hecho quiero hacer cosplay de él uwu ¿ustedes cual traje creen que se vea bonito? Pensaba en hacerlo con el enterizo azul que usa .3. No he visto que hayan sacado cosplay con esa ropa xD Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Pairing:** [KaraIchi] [OsoKarako]

Disfruten~

* * *

―¡¿Cómo demonios lo haces?!

Llevaban bastante rato en el lugar pescando, tanto Osomatsu como Karamatsu le habían dicho a Karako que no debía preocuparse si no pescaba nada las primeras veces, que era una actividad que necesitaba de paciencia y que si no le gustaba estaba bien. Minami solo se había reído alegando que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que a decir verdad era una actividad que le gustaba, además que normalmente lo tenía que hacer sola porque a ninguna de sus amigas le gustaba hacerlo.

Los tres se sentaron en sus respectivo lugares hablando con tranquilidad hasta que unos diez minutos después la caña de Karako pico algo, la chica había alzado el pez con algo de dificultad, pero sin aceptar ayuda porque era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Karamatsu y Osomatsu solo se quedaron miraron impresionados el enorme pez que había capturado la muchacha. La felicitaron y siguieron así hasta que la caña de Karako volvió a picar mientras ellos seguían sin conseguir nada. Al medio día, los hombres, ya estaban con hambre y sin poder conseguir nada mientras que Minami había dejado de pescar alegando que ya había conseguido muchos. Los chicos solo sintieron un pinchazo directo al orgullo.

Karako se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente―. Solo pican―dijo como si nada ante el grito de Osomatsu, la muchacha abrió la canasta que había llevado y sonrió sacando la comida―¿Tienen hambre?―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu sonrió divertido al ver como Osomatsu olvidaba el berrinche acercándose apresuradamente hacia la muchacha―. Of course, tengo hambre―Karamatsu se acercó hacia su hermana y hermano con una sonrisa.

Osomatsu asintió al lado de la muchacha― ¡Estar pescando me da hambre! ―se quejó el mayor de los Matsuno, su estómago rugió dándole la razón.

―Es bueno que haya traído algo―Karako les tendió a los chicos los almuerzos envueltos en paños.

―¡Que delicioso, Karako-chan!―Osomatsu había dejado salir un ruidito de satisfacción.

―Cocinas _awesome_ , _sister_ ―la felicitó Karamatsu también alzando un pulgar en su dirección.

La pelinegra negó avergonzada―. En realidad esto lo traje del restaurante del hotel, no sé cocinar―ella soltó una risita nerviosa―. Quemo todo lo que intento cocinar…―suspiró abatida.

Osomatsu hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano―. No importa mucho, yo tampoco sé cocinar―la ánimo el de la sudadera roja frotándose la nariz―. Además eso no quita que seguro serás una buena esposa, yo preferiría a una chica divertida como tú a alguna aburrida que sepa cocinar―alentó el castaño oscuro.

El rostro de Karako volvió a ponerse rojo cuando Osomatsu sonrió en su dirección, otra vez había dicho algo que nunca había escuchado, no por lo menos dirigido a ella―. Yo…

―¡No te preocupes, _sister!_ ―intervino con rapidez el de sudadera azul―. Cuando vivamos juntos puedo enseñarte algo.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron en su dirección―¿Vivir juntos?―preguntó con una mueca esperanzada.

Karamatsu sonrió―. Mis padres me dieron permiso de vivir con ustedes por un tiempo… Perdón por tomar la decisión sin consultar y…

―¡No hay problema! ¡Mamá estará feliz! ¡Yo estoy feliz!―Karako se movía efusivamente―¡Llamaré a mamá para avisarle que prepare todo!―la pelinegra no espero mucho y se puso de pie con rapidez y saco su celular para empezar la llamada.

Karamatsu solo puso sonreír al verla moverse emocionada, era como una niña… una niña muy adorable. Su hermana melliza. Se sintió alegre y cálido.

―Es una buena chica―dijo Osomatsu a su lado y el pelinegro asintió ―. Creo que podría…―Karamatsu giró a ver a su hermano mayor, pero este hizo un gesto con la mano―. Cuando estés allá, llama a mamá, no dejes que se preocupe―le dijo con una sonrisa abierta.

Karamatsu solo asintió―. Por supuesto.

El pelinegro apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir cuando una muy emocionada Karako se le lanzó arriba a abrazarlo―¡Mamá está esperando por ti una semana antes de iniciar las clases, onii-chan!―los ojos de la pelinegra estaban algo llorosos y se abrazó más a él.

Karamatsu la apretó contra él, que lo llamara de esa forma, lo había hecho estúpidamente feliz―. Eso es bueno, _my little_ Karako―dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Osomatsu solo observó todo con una sonrisa, aunque no le dijera sabía que para todos sería algo extraño estar sin Karamatsu, pero seguro que era lo mejor. Nunca había visto a Karamatsu tan emocionado por algo y Karako, Karako esa adorable, además de que tenía esa sensación de que ella necesitaba más a Karamatsu que ellos. Esperaba estar equivocándose…

* * *

La semana había avanzado con rapidez, entre preparar las cosas que necesitaba para el viaje, salir con Karako, algunas veces en compañía de Osomatsu, compartir con sus hermanos y calmar a su madre, el tiempo se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. El próximo día tomaría un vuelo para Tokio y por fin conocería a su madre quien los recogería en el aeropuerto. Tragó algo grueso observando la habitación en la que dormía con sus hermanos, ya no había ni una sola pertenencia suya en el lugar.

Se giró levemente al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación era abierta. Era Ichimatsu que lo estaba observando con indiferencia, a decir verdad no había podido hablar mucho con él sobre cualquier cosa. Su hermano menor, porque lo seguía considerando de esa forma, no parecía muy afectado con la idea de que se iría de ese lugar. De cierta forma no le sorprendía… seguramente hasta se debía sentir feliz por ese hecho.

―Hey, Ichimatsu―saludó después de un rato en silencio.

El de sudadera purpura solo lo ignoro y se sentó en la esquina de la habitación, Karamatsu se quedó sin saber qué hacer. No era la primera vez que lo ignoraba, pero era algo triste, la brecha entre ellos había crecido de manera considerable después de su noticia sobre la falta de parentesco sanguíneo.

―Ichimatsu―volvió a hablar―. Sin importar qué, te seguiré considerando mi hermano menor―soltó con un tono de voz serio para después darle una sonrisa al cuarto hijo.

El de sudadera morada chasqueó la lengua poniéndose de pie nuevamente―. No me jodas, Kusomatsu, te lo dije ese día. No te considero mi hermano―argumentó malhumorado saliendo por la ventana para poder subirse al techo de su casa.

Karamatsu quedó solo nuevamente con un sabor amargo en el paladar mientras que Ichimatsu se mordía el labio frustrado consigo mismo. El muchacho seguía sin entender el porqué de su irritación cuando Karamatsu insistía tanto en el asunto de ser hermanos, cada vez que lo escucha decirlo mismo se le revolvía el estómago y le daban ganas de gritarle y darle un buen puñetazo. No que fuera la primera vez que tenía ganas de hacer algo como eso, pero esta vez el no poder identificar bien el sentimiento lo ponía de más mal humor.

Para Ichimatsu los sentimiento humanos eran una molestia, por eso prefería a los gatos, era más fáciles tratar con ellos que lidiar con alguna persona o consigo mismo. Esa noche no asistió a la cena de despedida que le estaban dando a Karamatsu aun a pesar del reclamo de Todomatsu y la insistencia de Jyushimatsu, solo quería estar solo… ¿qué no lo podían entender? ¿Tan difícil era comprenderlo?

Su oscura mirada se perdió en la enorme luna que se extendía brillando con fuerza en el cielo, su pecho ardió y decidió ignorar las risas que provenían de su casa junto al ardor de sus ojos. Que fastidio… no podía ver bien. Estúpidas lágrimas.

* * *

El bullicio se extendía por el enorme lugar, el aeropuerto era ciertamente bastante ruidoso, era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Sus hermanos, incluyendo a Ichimatsu que tenía una mueca molesta, estaban ahí, sus padres también lo estaban acompañando. Karako todavía no había llegado y eso le daba un tiempo para poder despedirse apropiadamente de cada integrante de su familia, sabían que el resto todavía no estaban muy cómodos con la idea de conocer a Karako, a excepción de Osomatsu, por lo que prefería aprovechar ese momento para hacerlo.

Primero se acercó a su hermano menor, Karamatsu sonrió con ternura cuando Totty se puso a llorar y lo amenazó acerca de regresar siendo más doloroso, Jyushimatsu lo había abrazado con fuerza y él había regresado el abrazo de igual manera. Después siguió Choromatsu que le había dicho que se esforzara en sus estudios, Karamatsu solo pudo prometer que lo intentaría.

―Cuídate, Karamatsu y también cuida de Karako-chan―le había dicho el "mayor" con una sonrisa y el pelinegro solo pudo asentir más que de acuerdo con lo último.

Después de ello se acercó a sus padres y recibió los buenos deseos de su papá y un abrazo tembloroso de parte de su madre. Miró de reojo a Ichimatsu y este le regresó la mirada fastidiado, se encontró siendo incapaz de dirigirse hacia él para despedirse.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados y no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era, pero de igual manera lo hizo y se encontró con la chica que llevaba el cabello, como siempre, en una coleta algo despeinada, además de llevar unos jeans cómodos y abrigo celeste.

Ella pareció dudar un poco en hablar―. Buenos días, mucho gusto, Minami Karako―dijo algo nerviosa.

Karamatsu observo algo divertido el rostro perplejo de todos al notar la similitud que había entre ellos.

―No tienes que ser tan formal, Karako-chan―Osomatsu se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos detrás de su nuca―. Cuida de Karamatsu, ¿sí?―eso último lo dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica y se agachó un poco para poder estar a la altura de Karako.

El rostro de la chica se puso rojo―¡Claro!―medio gritó algo nerviosa.

Antes de saber muy bien por qué rayos lo hacía, Karamatsu abrazo por detrás a la muchacha obligando a Osomatsu a retroceder un poco, con una mueca, desconcertado.

Los Matsuno giraron a verse entre ellos y asintieron, a excepción de Ichimatsu que no había dejado de mirar las acciones de la recién llegada y Karamatsu―¡Un gusto!―dijeron algo alto con una perfecta coordinación que solo pudo causar cierta gracia a la muchacha.

―¡Mucho gusto!―regresó el saludo ella todavía siendo abrazada por su hermano.

―No dejes que Karamatsu se meta en problema, por favor, Karako-chan―eso lo había dicho la única mujer de los Matsuno con un tono cariñoso de voz.

La pelinegra asintió decidida, todos contaban con ella―. Claro que lo haré, señora Matsuno, no tiene por qué preocuparse―dijo con un tono de voz convincente que tranquilizo a la mayor.

Solo eso basto para que los demás hermanos tuvieran deseos de conocerla y que los padres se sintieran tranquilos.

―El vuelo con destino a Tokio…―la voz del parlante los saco de su ensoñación, era hora de marcharse.

―Los llamare cuando llegue, _family_ ―dijo el segundo de los Matsuno con una sonrisa leve.

―Que doloroso―dijo Todomatsu suspirando.

―Patético hermano mayor―se quejó el tercero de los Matsuno.

Osomatsu alzó el pulgar en su dirección y Jyushimatsu agito las manos animadamente. Karamatsu tragó grueso y comenzó a caminar jalando sus maletas en dirección de la sala de abordaje. Su familia al verlo alejarse comenzaron a irse también, por lo mismo todos se sorprendieron cuando Karamatsu regresó corriendo y abrazo a Ichimatsu por la espalda.

―No importa que para ti no sea un hermano, te seguiré amando, Ichimatsu―los ojos de la sudadera purpura se abrieron sorprendidos y su corazón empezó a latir agitado ―. Nos veremos después, _remember it_ …―eso último fue un susurro cerca de su oído que lo sobresalto más y calentó su rostro―¡Nos vemos, _family_!―gritó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro corriendo de regreso a donde seguramente dejo a Karako.

Ichimatsu apretó su oreja todavía cálida―. Imbécil…―susurro sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído uwu Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Seguiré otra vez por orden de prioridad, cuál historia les gustaría que actualizara? .o. Además Reki adivino mi carrera así que como ella lo pidió Family tendrá una pequeña continuación uwu Esperenlo pronto ewer ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews, realmente me emociona mucho el leerlos! Son un amor ^^ Gracias de nuevo :D y que comiencen una buena semana (?)

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
